1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning endoscope that scans an illuminating light and acquires an endoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes that scan an illuminating light are being widely used in a medical field and the like. A scanning endoscope has also been proposed that two-dimensionally scans a light that has been guided by an optical fiber over an object such as an observation site, and receives reflected light from the object and generates an image.
For example, a conventional example described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-78733 discloses a scanning-type confocal endoscope apparatus configured to condense, by means of a lens unit, a laser beam emitted from an optical fiber as a light guiding member that is swung by an actuator. In this conventional example, the lens unit is fixed to a distal end, and an internal cylinder having a mount that holds the actuator fixed at a position that is partway along the internal cylinder is slidably disposed with respect to an external cylinder, and is moved in a Z-axis direction by a Z-axis actuator disposed on the proximal end side of the internal cylinder. A structure is disclosed in which a member holding the Z-axis actuator is fixed (connected) to the external cylinder in a manner in which one part of an outer circumferential portion of the member is notched.